The Cheerful, The Children and The Giant
by TagTurn
Summary: Golem did not see it coming when Yellow asked him to give the three children he had to babysit a tour on Planet Timbertree.(Only that the tour did not feel like a tour at all.) Takes place in Post-Super Bomberman R, written in Third Person POV.


Disclaimer is that all characters in the story and the game Super Bomberman R belong to Konami, I own nothing etc. The extra characters can be considered as passersby in the game, I still do not own anything.

 ** _The Cheerful, The Children and The Giant_**

"Du-du-da-di-du~Ahahaha! This is going to be so much fun!" Yellow sang as he skipped along the curved path in what seemed to be a forest, behind him followed three young children dressed in orange, purple and brown respectively and an exceptionally huge figure.

When Yellow told Golem Bomber that he would be heading to Planet Timbertree to visit him the next day, having to give three human kids a tour on the planet with the ever-cheerful bomber wasn't what the giant had in mind-Not only had he not been notified that there would be guests beside Yellow himself, he also did not know how to handle human kids properly, having not faced any for a very long time. To add insult to injury, the children seemed to be afraid of his huge size and distanced from him for a good few feet...In spite of the awkwardness, Golem did not want anyone else other than Yellow to see his original form. What would they think of him if they knew he was only an inch taller than Magnet Bomber?

The colossal robot glanced at the three organic lifeforms at his front. The orange one was a boy with same-coloured hair, T-shirt and shorts with tangerine sneakers, looking around the forest in an unamuzed way. The brown one was the younger brother that dressed in identical clothing, the difference being his dark brown hair and the clothes were all in brown instead of orange. He also looked a lot more eager than his older brother. The last child was a girl with long violet hair in a dress equally purple, smiling at her two older siblings.  
Who were those children, anyway?...Oh right, Yellow was assigned to babysit them today because their parents had urgent affairs to attend to, thus requiring someone to take care of their children and out of all babysitters on Planet Bomber, they had to pick the heroes who saved the universe. Golem did not know why the Bomberman Bros. did not decline the request; Though, seeing how enthusiastic Yellow was, he decided to leave the question aside.

" **-** And there it is, the first destination of our tour!" Halting his steps, Yellow turned around and opened his arms in an overdrawn motion, announcing the news to the other four with a giggle following after as he stepped aside and let the amazed kids spectate the calming greenery. The path led to a rather high position of the forest residing on the hills, and from their spot they were able to view the endlessly spreading woods and the ancient ruins lying within. Some of the relics had been severely weathered and became a place of comfort for certain creatures, some laid marks of history within, treasures even-He just hoped that no excavators would ever come running for the antiques and disturb the planet's peace.

One of the kids, seemingly impressed by the view before them, tugged Yellow by the backpack he was carrying and pointed at one of the remains, as if wanting to know more about it. The joyful bomber let out a chuckle and explained to the child in brown outfit in his usual comical tone. "Oooh, you mean that one near the river? I have been there before! A lot of weird symbols are on the walls...Ahahaha! They remind me one of the doodles I drew back at home! It looked just like a donut, only less circle-y and…" Swinging his arm to draw a circle in the air, the bomber looked at the child and smiled, "..Maybe I should bring you all to the relic and let you see them yourselves! Would you like to visit it? The places I want to show you are closeee~enough, and there is enough time to spare! What do you think?" The child nodded eagerly and looked at his siblings, his sister exchanged a soft grin while his orange brother simply shrugged and looked away, murmured something about the whole thing being a bore nonchalantly. The brunette frowned and hissed at his older brother and got a glare in return; Yellow however was unfazed by the negative remark and casually swung his arms back and forth as he bounced towards the path where they came from and instructed the children to follow him. "Come on friends, I think a lunch should be good before we head to our next destination!"

* * *

Golem sat beside the group of kids as Yellow took a box of sandwiches out of his backpack and placed it on a picnic mat which was laid on the grass in advance. "Sorry if there are not enough sandwiches, I wasn't ready with five people's portion and this was as much as I could make before we lift off…" Yellow scratched the back of his head lightly with a goofy smile as he apologised, "But no need to worry! Golem told me before that there are edible fruits in the forest, enjoy yourselves while I go look for some!" With that, the cheery robot ran into the woods, leaving Golem with the three children alone.

As soon as Yellow left, the younger two of the siblings glanced at the bomber, apparently still afraid of his huge size, while the older brother uninterestedly stared around. Maybe if he is careful enough…

Golem reached for the boxes of sandwiches slowly, grabbed a piece and held it before the brown child. He recoiled at first, but then carefully re-approached the giant and observed him, reluctantly took the sandwich. Seeing that the other did not make any move afterwards, the boy grinned and thanked Golem, then nibbled on the sandwich in his hands. As soon as the child did so, an amazed expression was stuck on his face and he guzzled the whole sandwich in a matter of seconds before grabbing another one.

Maybe human children were not that hard to get along with, after all.

Golem gave another sandwich to the girl in purple, who gladly accepted it after seeing her brother's interaction with the giant. The oldest child stared at his siblings who were now enjoying themselves and back to the scenery, ignoring the sandwich the bomber was holding for him.

Sighing, Golem retracted his hand and took a bite on the sandwich (with his invisible mouth). What a pity, he had no idea how well of a cook Yellow was.

Soon after all the sandwiches were gone, Yellow returned with not only a good pile of pinkish, round fruits in his arms, but also the three familiars of Golem's-The three little birds, resting on his head. "Ahahaha! I found Misters and Miss Bird while I was gathering fruits and I asked them to join us! I hope you guys will not mind more of our friends tagging along!" He walked beside the picnic mat and laid the fruits on it as he spoke. It was a little unanticipated for Golem to see his primary-coloured friends with the merry bomber, and while he felt impressed at how they were chilling on Yellow's head, them showing no signs of discomfort also made him feel something else…

And the mentioned feeling got even stronger when he saw how well Yellow was getting along with them while the two children watched in amazement **-** How his three tiny friends let him stroke their feathers and how they enjoyed it **-** They have never let him, who had known them for so long, do so.

No, that feeling was totally _not_ jealousy.

* * *

The group arrived at a mossy old ruin in grey which the brunette was interested in earlier. It was way bigger than when they saw them afar, and there were a whole lot of carving on its facades. Yellow put his backpack down and held the brunette by his hand then led him around the walls, pointing at different kinds of engravings and introducing them, giggling in between sentences. "See? Does it not look like a donut? To me, it certainly does! Ahahaha! There are a lot more I want to show you, which should I go for first...To left? Nono, there are more funny doodles on the right...But wait, the left has unique ones that the right does not... Ahahaha! Nevermind it! I will start with the ones in the middle! Come on, we need to hurry if we want to make this tour worthwhile!" Golem watched as the two ran around the ruins and enjoying themselves while listening to his three bird friends chirping on his shoulders **-** What about the other two?

As he looked around searching for them, the girl rushed towards him in a hurry, almost tripping over a small rock. "P-please help my big brother! He entered the r-ruins just now, I told him not to but he still did-! And then I-I heard a really loud noise and the d-door closed on its own and I cannot open it! Please, mister b-bomber, he might be in d-danger!" Panicking with all the running taking out her breath, she stammered in a hurry with tears in her eyes. Children were always curious...He should have told them not to go into the relic before they came here **-** Mostly because he had never been to this one and did not know what lied within, not to mention the possibility of traps existing... Without another word, Golem dismissed his three friends and gave the girl a nod, stepped quickly towards the entrance of the relic, ground shaking slightly beneath every step of the giant.

The duo were still around appreciating the historic artworks on the walls when Golem stormed by. Alerted and knowing how his friend would be careful when he walked to not create shaking on the ground, Yellow did not need another cue to know that something was up. In an instant, a sense of seriousness mixed into Yellow's jolly aura and the bomber clutched the brown boy's hand then proceeded to chase after Golem.

* * *

"The door is not parting…" The brunette pointed out in disappointment as the two bombers attempted to pry the gate open **-** It was unexpectedly heavy in spite of its appearance. A troubled look was on Yellow's face as he stared at the door with his head askewed to the left."I am sure my bombs can blow it open, but I would not want to destroy any part of this place...It is so pretty." He looked at Golem in frustration and the other shook his head and sighed in defeat. He would not want to have a part of his home blown up as well, but if the gate could not be pried open, they were left with no choice. Returning his gaze to the entrance, Yellow frowned as he generated a bomb at will and placed it in front of the door and stepped a few steps backwards.

The bomb exploded after seconds **-** When the dust was gone, only bits of the door remained, revealing a long staircase leading underground. Exchanging a nod, the two bombers entered the relics with the boy following behind Golem closely. The relic had one single route down the whole way and there were almost no lighting at all. Whatever served as lighting seemed to have gone out a long time ago, and their only light sources were the unknowing light from the depths of the relic and their bombs **-** But using them just for light might cause unnecessary devastation to the relic itself. The boy held Golem's hand tightly, shivering and glancing around timidly, as if worrying that there might be creatures lurking in darkness and would leap at them anytime. He patted the child's shoulder delicately, assuring his sense of safety. The boy responded to the action and calmed down for a little bit, stopping to shiver at the very least.

Occasionally there would be creatures leaping out at the trio and Yellow would knock them down in a swift yet precise motion with his bombs before they had a chance to attack. The awestruck boy could only watch in wonder **-** It was pretty hard to imagine someone that playful had such a solemn side.

The long pathway eventually led to a bright light at its end. Proceeding through a bridge between the pathway and the light with caution, the group reached the source of brightness **-** It was a large and rathe spacious room filled with carvings with small blocks towering up in the middle, in which was a large, pure jewel emitting the light they saw far away. And on the wall, a figure was moving slowly on the side of the blocks-It was the siblings' older brother, and he just reached the top of the tower.

A room deep underground, and a jewel buried so deep within...This called a cliche earthquake trap **-** Cliche, but lethal.

"Wait, do not remove the gem from its pedestal! It is a-" Before the sentence could be finished, the impatient child already yanked the gemstone out of where it belonged.

And immediately, karma came down. The whole room started shaking violently, the older brother lost his footing and came falling down from the tower, who was nimbly caught by Yellow before a landing of agony; The gemstone slipped from his hands during the fall and shattered into pieces, turning the room dim with the only light source disappeared.

The group hurried through the crumbling pathway as the collapsing walls closed in on them. If it were only Yellow and Golem, they could have blasted their way out with ease **-** However, they had two human kids with them as of now and their bodies were too fragile for even a burn. At this rate, they would not make it out in time...But there was no way would they let themselves get buried here.

No shielding, the whole relic collapsing and little time remained...

"Hm...Aha! Mind borrowing me some light and hold the children close to you?" Yellow turned to the other bomber as they climbed the stairs with limited speed. Busy smashing the falling bricks away from the two kids and dodging holes between his steps, Golem did not think twice before spawning his special bomb as Yellow requested and kept on proceeding, the children running under his cover. The heavy bomb soon got covered by the crumbling stone and could be barely seen. Rocks kept dropping on them and were all crushed by the colossal bomber's strong arms, keeping his two companies safe **...** Hold on a moment, two?

It was only at this moment Golem realised that Yellow did not follow behind them **-** He was still beside the heavy bomb he placed which would soon detonate. In front of the obstructed large bomb were a good load of normal bombs barriered from one another by the rocks, and at the frontmost line stood Yellow along with the last line of visible explosives, turning to the group and waved his arms playfully as the dropping rubble buried him along with his bombs.

"...No, Yel-!" Golem called out with his hoarse voice which was soon covered by the rupturing booms of chain explosions.

The heavy bomb blew up first and knocked the fallen structure around it flying along with the rows of bombs **-** The destroyed walls served as a buffer for each rows of bombs, knocking them forward while preventing the bombs from being ignited by the other ones' explosions **-** The outburst of fire soon reached the trio and Golem hugged the two children tightly as he felt intense heat scorching his back and shoving him forward **-** The columns and walls were further destroyed by the bombs and the shaking got stronger, but the force of explosion won over the breaking down of the ruin, pushing the group out of the relic before it became a pile of debris.

* * *

Immense pain surged through as Golem landed roughly and rolled uncontrollably for a good measure of distance. He let go of the frightened children who tardily stood up and glanced back at the remains of relic. Searching for any signs of injury, Golem was relieved to see that they only received minor scratches on their skin and nothing else other than being dusty all over. The children were safe, but…

Fighting against his back pain, Golem wobbly rose from the ground and frantically inspected his vicinity as the two siblings ran to their sobbing sister and embraced one another; There were nothing but vegetation and rubble on the ground **-** Until a dark smouldering figure lying a few meters away entered his range of vision.

Golem hurried to the charred body on the ground, swaying as he advanced. The burnt bomber shakily shifted his gaze to look at Golem and grinned wearily as he was picked up by his friend. "Ah… _-Cough-_ Ahaha...S-sorry for hurting you... Are you a-alr..right?" Yellow's body was almost fully scorched by the explosion but he did not seem to be affected by the ache...Golem did not know what should he reply **-** He was fine with the physical pain, but the mental one of seeing how much pain his friend got himself into...That was far from being alright. They bombers could endure explosions and high temperature burns thanks to their specially-designed body, but if they reached the limit, anything beyond that would be capable of tearing them apart.  
And the amount of damage Yellow took was just on the verge. If he got a few more hits from the bombs back there...

Getting no reply from the orange bomber, Yellow slid himself out of his friend's arms and limped his way to the children, the smirk on his face remained. "A-and sorry for frightening y-you guys too… I am glad that _-Cough-_ you are all s-safe and sound, ahaha…! A-and we should h-have your wounds all tended before going back..." A short pause. "...I would have l-love to con..continue our tour, but... _-Cough-_ " With a rueful expression, he glanced at his now burnt and tan body. "...That will have to wait."

* * *

When the group returned to Planet Bomber, the parents were angry at first, seeing how their boys got injured under the care of Yellow, but the children insisted the parent not to rage at the bombers. The brunette told them the fun they had back on Planet Timbertree and the orange child described how foolish he acted back then and how he was saved by Yellow in the dire situation. They certainly had no idea what their children had been through and were left baffled as the kids waved happily at the departing vehicle. Oh, if only their parents knew…

It took a lot of effort from Yellow to persuade White that he was not hurt by Golem when he returned home all burnt and tanned-He might have escaped the (overly-)protective brother's wrath, it seemed like Yellow would not be able to evade being grounded for a while…  
...At least it was nothing compared to the worst case scenario that could have happened to him. (But there was no way they would be telling him that...White would surely _murder_ him on spot if he knew.)

As Golem was about to leave the Bomber Siblings' house, Yellow yelled his name and handed him a sunflower growing in a brown pot, which was as filled with vitality as the bomber standing before him.  
"Thanks for giving the children a tour with me today, that was lots of fun! I will come visit you again when I am ungro-W-wait, ahaha! I am not finished yet-!" Yellow waved his friend a goodbye cheerfully as he was dragged away by his older brother.

The huge bomber returned a small wave with his free hand until Yellow was no longer in sight and headed towards his own transportation, carefully holding the container of the blossom on the way.

And after a week or so, there was a vast golden flower field surrounding the ruin which fell apart some time ago on Planet Timbertree.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Trying to depict a scene with dialogues including within and linking the actions turned out to be harder than I think... Personally, I think I at least failed to describe the children in more details and the wrap-up after the incident was quite awful...But I have had my fair share of fun writing this, so I will leave it as it is for now **-** Maybe a recreation some time later, when I get better at writing these kind of scenes...Some suggestions on how I can improve those parts would certainly be appreciated. (But then again, this feels so off that I had to give it a sneaky edit...)

Other than that...  
I do not know the birds' genders, I just assumed that they are two males and one female... And no, that mention of Golem's height in original form is not canon.  
-TagTurn


End file.
